reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia
Emilia is a Half-Elf and is a part of the Wald Faction, she was a candidate to be Lunin’s 70th king until Mallow decided to take the spot. She is the wife of Julius Yukulius and the mother of Tonnura Yukulius. Appearance Emilia is described to have long, silky, white hair, that drapes down to her back, and purple eyes with blue pupils. She wears two white flowers on her hair, which she has stated is for “paying respects” for some odd reason. She wears a bunch of different outfits, but on most occasions, she wears a purple and white outfit, that looks similar to a stereotypical mage’s. Personality At first, Emilia seems like a good-natured person, who likes to take care of others, and does whatever she can to protect them. Which would be very accurate. She is indifferent to her own appearance, leaving Puck to take care of her clothes and hair. Emilia tries her best to hide the fact that she’s a sadist. Most people don’t know that she is a sadist (not even her own Husband), though some very perceptive people are able to find out that she, in fact, is a sadist. She can’t control herself and laughs when she sees someone in pain, which leads her into some ''very ''awkward situations. Although she means good, it’s very hard to tell that she does, once you’ve seen her sadist side. She is shown to be very smart, unlike most people who would use their smarts for battle, Emilia uses her smarts to trick people into hurting themselves. Her personality is very contradicting. She even has stated that even she herself doesn’t know what kind of personality she has. She is the epitome of the saying “A wolf in sheep’s clothing.” History Chronology Parasyte Invasion Arc Emilia first appears in the dining room of the Wald Mansion, where she and everyone else is having breakfast. Emilia, Roswaal, and Beatrice take on Gouto. Emilia was knocked out by him quickly though. She tries to comfort Justice after the battle between Roswaal and Gouto but gets killed by Helheim’s spirit when Justice tries to tell her about his ‘Return by Death’ ability. When some Parasytes attack the Mansion, she follows her order, and protects Lord Wald and Mallow Wald, while also keeping some of the children safe. She was sent with Juliun Jukli and Allyson Palmer to exterminate all the monsters who were under the Parasyte’s control from the Corrv Cave. Much to their surprise, every single one of the monsters was already slaughtered by an unknown person. She and a few other people watched the conclusion of the Parasyte Hive, from the sidelines. Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc She along, with Kristi Hendricks, Ram, and Lund Wald, are seen wishing Philip Hendricks, Justice Hendricks, Mallow, Rem, and Aqua a safe trip, before they are headed towards the capital. When Justice returns to the mansion in one timeline, he discovers that Emilia and everyone else in it had been killed. Escape the Mansion Arc A Scream From 400 Years Ago Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc The Final Arc Powers & Abilities Trivia *Emilia is bad with names, as demonstrated by the name of her daughter. *Out of everyone in the Wald Faction, apparently, Emilia has the worst singing voice. *Emilia’s birthday is September 23rd. *Emilia tends to only get serious when the problem is either about her family or those who she loves, other than that, she usually acts the same. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Half-Humans Category:Females Category:White Haired Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirit Users Category:SS Category:SSS